Legend of the Campione
by XxXDEATH101XxX
Summary: Meet Kusanagi Godou, a Campione who sought to perish in battle after losing his purpose in life but is suddenly thrown in a new world where he is rescued by a pair of crimson haired siblings. Read as they try to relieve the grieving Hero's heart and give the broken warrior a purpose to live his life. Starts before the DxD canon.{Emotionally broken MC,flashbacks,dark theme,ooc}
1. all compiled chapters

Chapter 1: origin part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Campione! And Highschool DxD as they belong to their respective owners. This is written purely for the purpose of entertainment and I do not earn any money from this fictional work.

Prologue: Death?

Pain…

Such a strange feeling… it is something I have endured for the majority of my life. Injury inflicted by Mages, Heretic Gods, Campiones, I have felt all of them. The familiar feeling of the pain which would be unbearable if not for my superhuman endurance. I do not know whether or not I should be proud that I was so used to pain that its effect lessened and became more bearable.

Despite pain not being a foreign feeling, I am certainly not a Masochist. I do not like pain, even now, but I just do not react to pain as I used to. Right now pain is just a minor inconvenience for me.

I am Kusanagi Godou and I am… hmm… somewhere in 500 year old. Evidently as i implied, I am not a human or at least not a normal one even by magical standard, proven by my youthful appearance despite my old age. I am a Campione, a Devil to some, a Hero to a few, a fool to most and finally and admittedly a king to myself and my precious companions. Centuries before, I had a purpose, it was to protect, to survive and struggle as I defeated all who threaten me and my dearest loved ones…

The descendant of the Princess Alice and Black Prince Alec, The 2nd 'White Princess', like her predecessor and mother, called my condition, "the Curse of victory". It all began on a small island in Italy called Sardinia. I am a Japanese who was only visiting due to a favor granted to me. A lot happened, suffice to say, a series of unfortunate events caused me to battle a Persian God of victory and rose triumphant in the end. I became a Campione or God-slayer after that, a Campione who, regardless of struggle, is always victorious in the end. Sounds good doesn't it, like a fairy tale story about invincible heroes told to kids. Well it's not… it is a curse, a burden and now the Curse of victory is lifted off me and I can join my dear departed people in the afterlife…

'King…' Hmmm? Ah, it was my loyal companion and sword, the Ama-no-murakumo-no-tsurugi also known as the Kusanagi Blade, a name not derived from its ancient legend but from my name and the fact that I ended countless of lives wielding this fearsome blade.

'Ahh, I am sorry dear friend but I would like to rest now and meet my lovely knights…'

My long life has taught me different things and I, myself, had learned many things from the bizarre experiences in my life. I have seen humans rebuilding from a dead world, burnt by their very weapons of war… Great nations falling and people crying in grief, wondering when the suffering would stop. My life has been stretched long enough and it finally snapped under pressure. The pain is blinding my eyes and all I can see is the darkness now covering my sight.

Unknown POV

This place is so strange yet it is so welcoming. For as long as I can remember, I'd always came to this place whenever I am sad or want to be left alone to think. Today is the case of former. Today I just want to be left alone for no reason at all. It feels as if this place is linked to me, as if something big and bizarre is going to happen and that it will greatly change my life as well as those around me.

Currently deep hidden inside the forest near our family mansion I, Rias Lilian Gremory, heir of the Gremory clan of the remaining 72 pillar clans, is spending my time relaxing in a place where nobody can bother me including my brother and parents. People expects a lot from me. Even my own parents expected me to be great and to uphold our clan's name and glory. Though not expressing it vocally, I can see and feel how much I disappointed everyone if I had failed in something. It is a frustrating, for me to be told to what I should be… never asking what I want to be…

They looked at me as Rias Lilian Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan. I don't want to be that Rias. I want people to acknowledge me for who I am, not just as some heiress of an important family. But sadly the curse of aristocratic life never leaves a person born of noble blood. It's not like I hate my social status and I quite like making my family proud, it's just that it's extremely tiring, mentally and emotionally…

These were the thought in my mind when, before I knew it, this place has already become an important place for me, my silent sanctuary to open up my true identity. Here I can be who I want to be. Here I can be Rias, a cute little girl who wants to do what she wants, disregarding the expectations of others.

"This is such a strange day." I said to myself as I rest upon the ground and close my eyes trying to relax and feel the wind brushing against my face, blowing my crimson hair free.

Hmm? Why is the wind blowing so strong deep inside a forest?

*BOOM*

I jumped in shock as I heard a loud noise without warning and before I can open my eyes I was suddenly thrown back to my rear by the resulting shockwave.

"Owie…" I rubbed my rear and head.

It hurts... Why does it hurt so much? Being a noble, I am unaccustomed to pain. Hissing as the foreign feeling of pain coursed through my body especially in the butt. Slowly, I walked towards the source of sound and saw… a boy no older than twenty. He scarcely resembled Okita-chan which means he is an Asian.

"Rias! Get away from that place!"

i winced as I suddenly heard a familiar voice, a voice that belongs to my dearest big brother. A big drop of tear fall flows down my eyes as soon as I see my brother and I run up to him tightly, hugging him with my little arms and sobbing loudly. Why am I crying like this? It is shameful for me to cry like this in front of my brother. But, why? Why, can't I stop crying?

"It's alright Rias. It's alright. I'm here for you." He whispered words to console me. "Let's check what happened here, shall we?"

He comforts me and tries to help me up as we check the boy who suddenly came here. Oh no, he is badly wounded. He looked like he was rammed by a beast.

"This boy really came out of nowhere and arrived with a bang."My brother said jokingly to me as I chuckled a little bit.

"Well, it's not his fault, is it?" I replied

My brother mood darkened a little bit for a second but he quickly smiled and looked to me.

"Come on, we need to take him to the mansion lest he may die. I need him alive so I could get some answers."

Suddenly, a crimson magic circle with the Gremory family crest appeared beneath our feet and the next second we are inside the grand Gremory mansion.

"I need a room prepared and the doctor quickly and bring me the Phenex tears." Brother ordered a servant as soon as we arrive to help the boy. A group of servants came and carried the boy to a room to treat his wounds and we followed soon after them. Brother entered the room after asking me to wait outside.

I had half a mind to refuse but the look in my brother's face made me comply to his wishes.

It's strange to see big brother like this. He is always calm, composed and sometimes, when i am sad, comedic but today there is a look of impatience plastered across his face. Why is he worrying like this? How could he respond so soon to this incident? Wasn't he away with Ajuka-sama due to work? These questions roamed my thoughts as I waited for brother to come out of the room to bring out news. But more importantly who is that boy? How did he appear so suddenly to the forest considering that there is an anti-teleportation barrier in the Gremory Mansion and its surroundings that hampers teleportation of people other than family? What is the deal with the explosion that occurred?

"I can't believe that we had to use three phenex tears to just heal some of the boy's lighter wounds, Sirzechs-sama. Even high ranking healing spells were not working."

I heard the doctor say as he and brother came out of the room.

"Big brother can I see him?"

I asked hoping to see the mysterious teenager. And my brother gives me the 'go ahead' look after a moment of thinking.

I practically ran into the room, excited to meet the strange boy.

After a few hours the boy slept in the bed before me. Without warning, the boy started to move and was slowly regaining consciousness. He rose up from the bed and slowly opened his eyes. This few seconds felt like an eternity as I watched him anxiously and finally, he opened his eyes but as soon as I see his obsidian black colored eyes I felt a strange emotion. An emotion made out of the mixture of pain, helplessness, fear, darkness and hollow emptiness. Finally I noticed that the existence that I am seeing in front of me is strange, stranger than I originally thought. It's strange that I knew nothing about him. Why is it so terrifying that he is unknown to everyone?

I do not have answer to these questions but I knew without a shadow of doubt that this man would somehow, greatly affect our lives in the future…

…Would it be for the better or worse?

…I do not know…

Prolouge End

Here is a updated version of The legend of the Campione.

Chapter 2: origin part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Campione! And Highschool DxD as they belong to their respective owners. This is written purely for the purpose of entertainment and I do not earn any money from this fictional work.

Chapter 1: Eyes filled with pain and anguish

Sirzechs POV

After meeting with the doctor who treated the strange man who suddenly appeared in the forest, we parted ways and is left alone wandering in the empty hallways. The doctor found out very little about our strange new guest.

Suddenly, A woman with beautiful silver colored braided hair and dressed in a maid uniform walked to approach me. A sweet smile graced her face... Yet it was not a sweet smile that is given by a maid to his master, not even the one given by lovers but a sickening sweet smile given by a wife to her husband, promising pain, and dear Lucifer, by the look of the sweet smile that was too sweet for my tastes plastered across her face, lots of it...

Oh boy! Gotta run! But, damn! my legs won't budge, affected by the primal fear of the woman before me. My maker! She is nearing me!

"Sirzechs-sama." she addressed me with a stern look while still retaining her damnable smile. A skill generally used by super wives such as my mother and dearest Grayfia when scolding (whipping) their spouse. "Where do you think you are going? I have some questions for you to which I would like you to give answers. Your ill-conceived actions worried a lot of people. What do you think you are doing being absent in a very important meeting regarding the welfare of the underworld. The idiotic behavior you constantly exhibit would be a bad influence for our son and I don't want him to inherit your lazy attitude."

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

I forgot the meeting! I was too caught up with Ajuka's experiments! But I can't tell her that! Fleeing would be the best option right now!

But just as soon as I turned to the opposite way to run away from this fearful existence known as 'wife'.

"Well dear." I said before I gulped at her piercing blue eyes that stared right at my soul. "I have some paper work to finish so I will be on my way now."

I tried to excuse myself from leaving her but seeing her expression on her face, full of cold fury I think I just did opposite. She hasn't lost any of her magical prowess since the last war and suffice to say that she was very strong, enough to freeze an entire city. They called her a monster, a demon who can freeze armies in blocks of ices, a fearsome creature who hunts like a predator... and it seems that the predator is now stalking me...

"Well you are not going anywhere until you give me the answers. The paperwork can wait. Who was that boy? Why was he in that state? What were you and Ajuka-sama up to? Is Rias-sama hurt? There is panic among the servants. We need to talk about straightening your attitude and correcting behavior." she asked a barrage of questions before admonishing me.

Oh boy! What I would do just to escape from my wife's wrath. What am I supposed to say? Can I lie, would I dare lie while being subjected to her icy glare?

"Ajuka got a really strange grimoire from somewhere. I was diligently working before deciding to take a break and so I went to visit Ajuka and see him experiment in the forest with his latest artifact but everything went haywire by the amount of magic used in the experiment. The experiment opened a portal from an alternate dimension out of nowhere and Rias was unfortunately caught between the crossfire."

I voiced the truth in my thoughts.

I started softly to placate her increasing ire. "Honey," I winced as I was given a cold glare.

Well if I say the truth then I am going to face a big problem but I might face bigger problems if my lies are caught. But it won't be a problem if my lie is not caught.

I tried to continue to lie-... I mean bend the truth but my voice is stuck just as soon as I sensed 'it', an aura that suddenly flooded the entire mansion. It's very powerful, potent and... Divine? Odd... This is something I have never felt before. With these thoughts, I rushed to the room where this aura is being emitted.

*BANG*

I kicked the door down without wasting any time and when I entered, I saw Rias shaking with fear and helplessness. The strange boy who was now awake turned his head towards me. Impossible! He was severely sedated by powerful drugs! And what's the deal with his eyes? It looked like it is filled full of sadness and pain.

Rias ran behind me, hiding behind my leg, peeking to stare the boy.

"... Are you the one that saved me?"

His question is understandable as he was in a unfamiliar land but why is his tone so cold?

"Yes, I saved you. You were on the brink of death so I brought you here and..." I tried to explain him but his next word stop me halfway.

"Why?"

Huh! What is wrong with him? He was nearing death and I saved him but instead of being grateful he asks me why? Isn't this where he should be giving words of gratitude.

"Well you showed out of nowhere and you were injured so I did any sane person wanting answers would do. I healed you."

'Plus Ajuka said that it would benefit us in the future.' I kept the last part to myself as I didn't want to provoke him. Ajuka insisted that he stayed in here to get treated.

Suddenly the powerful aura that flooded the mansion started to rampage and turn foul with anger and killing intent.

"You deny me the salvation that I finally got after such a long time just for a reason like that? I'm gonna kill you..."

Is he reading my thoughts? The look on his face implies as if he can up to some degree.

'Those eyes are very strange like those of broken veterans who lost everything in wars.'

That thought came to me the moment I noticed his eyes. A moment ago it was normal but filled with sadness but now they have changed into an endless jet black abyss filled with rage and blood lust.

Oh no! It was a bad idea, a real bad idea to bring this creature into the mansion. Curse you Ajuka, curse you and your inter-dimensional experiment. I should have known despite the boy's look he was a strange creature. The worst thing is that he is entirely an unknown man whose name I do nor know with unknown but obviously powerful abilities and he is inside a building with a lot of innocent people.

Oh no! If this little experiment's knowledge went public then there shall be another fucking war with angels and fallen angels . My head hurts thinking about the trouble that going to occur in the future. Heck even few old damnable enemies might surface. Plus if those two act together then the underworld is badly screwed AGAIN. Oh boy! Grayfia is going to kill me.

"Well let's behave like civilized men, shall we? I would like to solve problems by talking rather than acting."

I tried to pacify the creature to minimize the damage and try to avert the great war that I foresee in the future.

"I threw away my pacifist nature a long time ago and I'm going to take you down but since you are quite powerful despite the fact that you are suppressing your power, you might just take me down. By fighting you I will be killing two birds with one stone."

Ok! Its official this creature is very dangerous. How can he sense my suppressed power?

If he can sense the power I'm suppressing and yet to try to take me down then he must be quite powerful himself or he is complete fool. If he really is a fool then his foolishness might be equal to a certain foolish titan. But if he really is so powerful then if he attacks now then a lot of people will be harmed... Including little Rias.

I can't allow that. It will destroy my pride both as a brother as well as a Maou if I let the people inside the mansion get hurt.

"Let's go to another place, shall we? We might not be able to fight in full power without harming the innocents here." I tried to reason with him, hoping to change his mind and minimize the civilian casualties. He doesn't seem like a guy that hurts the innocents just to get what he wants despite his blood thirsty nature and I feel that this character of him is strange.

"I'll lead the way."

He said as six pair of wings with the colors of ashes suddenly sprouted out of his back and lifts his from the ground. He sped up towards the sky completely destroying the roof as I quietly followed him to the sky with my own bat like wings.

...Ok! I'll bite. How can he lead when he doesn't know where he is?

Chapter 1 End

After you read this, please take some time to review. It helps me knows my flaws.

Chapter 3: Let Games Begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Campione! And Highschool DxD as they belong to their respective owners. This is written purely for the purpose of entertainment and I do not earn any money from this fictional work.

Chapter 2: Let Games Begin!

Issei POV

Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. I'm currently in the second year of high school. I'm called "Ise" by my parents and friends (which is only Matsuda and Motohama) at school. Everyone in my school knows me and you can even say that I'm one of the most famous person in the school. Or rather infamous as sadly I'm renowned as a stigma of the school. Why? It's because I hang out with my two buddies Matsuda and Motohama and we usually go sightseeing and testing our stealth skills risking our lives with real danger. When I mean sightseeing and stealth, I meant peeping inside the Girls Kendo Club's changing room. But today I didn't do any sightseeing, I was just present at site at crime and the real crime was done by my buddies, Matsuda and Motohama. You might wonder why? It's because those just wouldn't get away from the hole for me to see. I really couldn't control myself when they keep on commenting on the girl's tits and legs. Come on man let me see as well. I too am a healthy man. Where is my dosage of ecchi stuff?

Ok, I'm a pervert. What's wrong in it? I just want to get a harem and live my life peacefully doing ecchi stuffs with the girls. Why is everyone looking at me with disgust as if I am the quintessence of all acts of debauchery? There is nothing wrong with being a healthy hormonial teenager like myself.

A figure passes the windows of the room I was in.

Oh dear… I noticed a few people are coming towards the storage room next to the kendo club where we coincidentally peeked regularly. If they saw me then I will be beaten badly for a crime I didn't (but wanted and attempted to) commit so I quietly retreated back.

My life is pretty miserable. I used all my perverted guts to labor and learn about things I do not want to learn about and get enrolled in this prestigious academy. Solely because the population of female is more than that of male so I could read while being surrounded by girls. I got success in that plan but my plan to get a girlfriend (and then a Harem!) is still not bearing any fruits. Why? Because girls avoid us [Perverted trio] like a plague.

But I knew Divine being existed when a most blissful thing happened in my life when a cute and innocent girl asked me out for a date as I was returning home and as a male how can I deny a cute girl's wish. Yes! Suck that Matsuda, Motohama! I got a girlfriend, I cannot wait to rub it on their faces! Old man who taught me about the beauty of breasts! Wherever he may be, I am sure he would be proud of me.

And what was better is that she's cute that I fell in love with her at first sight.

Won't you say "OK" right away if some beauty comes up to you and says "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!"? Especially if the said cute girl is one of the most angelic woman I have ever met, her cute embarrassed blush when asking me out was another huge bonus.

My mind froze in that moment, trying to comprehend the words that I have long since anticipated to hear…

That will be like something out of a dream for a guy like me whose age equals the number of years I didn't have a girlfriend. I won't be bragging if I say this girl is bishoujo who came from a game.

But wait! This might be a prank... She must have been forced to confess to me by her friends who are currently hiding somewhere as a penalty. Yes this must be it. That was what I thought at that time but when I saw the innocent smile and blush on her face, all unnecessary thoughts got thrown out of my head.

"Yuuma-chan, with your beauty, you look like an angel who fell out of the heaven." Her beauty is really comparable to an angel so I compliment her and she gives me a sweet smile and with those words we part our ways. Ahhh… heaven… I can't wait for our date!

But as I part ways from her, a strange dude with black hair and eyes watched me strangely as if I was a an interesting specimen and was muttering something like "….might match me … has…potential …" But unfortunately I didn't even hear anything clearly and what was stranger is that when I felt as if someone was watching me, there was no one to be seen when I turned back.

But I brushed that off as excitement from getting a girlfriend from that day onwards I got a girlfriend and I set my first mile stone on my path to the position of a harem king. I felt like saying "I win!" to every damnable good looking guy that I crossed paths with. I even introduced (note: read as bragged) her to my friends who cursed my very existence in jealousy until we left.

The day of my date arrived and I waited at the meeting point for my girlfriend Amano Yuuma. She has such a sweet name, a bit of odd but her name is still angelic, isn't it?

I dressed up well, wearing the best casual shirt I have but never used. I was so excited that I woke up very early for our date. As I waited for her to arrive a weird woman handed me a suspicious leaflet.

It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" – written. Oh! Well it's not like it will actually work, probably made by some otakus. (Cue, a certain crimson haired girl sneeze lightly while drinking her tea.)

Yuuma-chan came shortly after this and we went on our date, I was so happy that I made a whole schedule of our date. The date went nicely, we visited the arcade, cinemas, ate lunch and I had a lot of fun with Yuuma-chan.

I felt alive for the first time in my life and that moment was the happiest moment of my life as if I just found the meaning our lives. I think I can proudly continue my family line.

The afternoon came quickly today and now it was the time for climax.

Maybe I might get a kiss before going home. This thought came into my head and my whole body gets hyped from anticipation. This would be my first kiss.

We are currently near a fountain in the park, the scenery was great, the sun is setting and gentle breezes of the wind was brushing us. Yuuma-chan ran to the fountain and said in an extremely sweet voice.

"Hey Ise-kun, I want to do something to celebrate our first date. Would you care to listen to my wish?"

"Yes!" I practically shouted in agreement the moment she asked me the question. Oh man! What is this? Isn't this the part where the flag get raised in games? If this is so then what is she going to wish? Must be a kiss to end the date! Oh dear… to think that I would lose my first kiss to bishojou like her… Ohhhh! I am getting excited!

"Would you die for me?"

…What? Maybe my ears heard it wrong. There is no way my cute girlfriend would suddenly asked me to die for her. Yes that must be it…

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears." I asked Yuuma-chan sheepishly.

"Will you die for me?" She repeated clearer than earlier, her smile getting wider.

There is no doubt that she is not speaking another language or anything… I did not hear her wrong…

I backed way a bit. "Yuuma-chan, I get that you like to joke but come on..."

I trailed off as all my thoughts stopped when I heard the flapping of the wings. I looked around and saw black feathers floating in the air and slowly descending to the ground. I took a look at Yuuma-chan, she is currently floating in the air with the help of a pair of black wings.

It must be a trick. There is no way Yuuma-chan is really is an albino angel…

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child and you really are a fool think that a lowly human like you can gain love from a High-class Fallen Angel like me. Azazel-sama is the only man who could hold my heart." She stated coldly unlike her earlier teen-aged like voice, her eyes grew equally as cold, and her cute smile disappeared with no trace of innocence and the cruel grin that was left is filled with amusement and... disgust…

Oh dear… when I said that she looked like an angel the first day I met her, I meant that she is angelic in terms of beauty but damn… to think the she actually turned out to be an angel…

"Still, to suffer such humiliation by posing as a lowly love-struck teenage human, you cannot even begin to imagine how much disgust I felt with you, touching me with your filthy hands, undressing me with your dirty eyes. To pretend to be in love with a disgusting creature like you who drown himself in his dreams of debauchery, how repugnant." She stated with words full of venom.

My eyes were wide as I recoiled in shock as if I was pierced by a spear. Those words… hurts… a lot… I may not be fully aware of the situation but I at least understood that I was tricked, that Yuuma-chan did not love me… I was a fool to think that someone would love a… pervert like me…

The air vibrated, humming heavily as a large glowing spear like thing appears on her hand. The next second, the spear in Yuuma-chan hand flies towards me with a nasty noise and pierces my stomach. Halfway sticking on my stomach…

…She threw that at me... and it hurts…

But rather than that, why? Yuuma-chan. I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappeared to particles.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. Blood… I'm bleeding… I feel cold… as if my source of warmth was taken away…

A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's Yuuma-chan.

"Do not blame for your predicament, rather blame God who gave you're your [Sacred Gear]. At least be honored that someone as irrelevant and repugnant as you is killed by a high-class fallen angel like me." With this she flew away, leaving me still shocked and bleeding to death.

To think that even my first… and it seems, last girlfriend did not love someone like me…

I then collapse in the ground, vision getting blurred, dying of blood loss and sad… very much so.

Godou's POV

I watched the boy's date with the fallen angel in both fascination and boredom. I somehow felt that this boy was strange. I felt that he always had a dormant power lurking inside him, sleeping and sealed. This boy's power is different 'that kid's' power but it of the same type and they both carry the essence of Serpent with them but their affinity differs greatly… as if opposites.

That kid was extremely powerful, for his age but still enough to slightly singe my clothing, a particularly great feat only matched by a few. If this boy was just as powerful as that kid then he can grow more powerful in the future.

I still remember the time I decided to watch him.

~Flashback Start~

A girl was asking a boy out, a common sight that does not warrant much attention but the fact that the boy hold a [Sacred Gear] and the girl is, unknown to the boy, a fallen angel, a high-class one at that.

I narrowed my eyes at this, what are the crows up to? I know that they are interested about wielders of [Sacred Gear] and often recruits them but I cannot shake off the feeling that there is more than just an invitation to join Grigori…

[King! I don't understand your unreasonable obsession with this human boy. You are currently wasting your time and keeping your eyes on him. Why?]

"Surely, you must have felt his power… deep inside."

[Of course, he practically smells of [Serpent], mortal enemy of a [Steel] like me but his power is too weak, irrelevant of notice."

"Do you know about a book called "The Tale of Genji"? In it Genji kidnapped Murasaki to teach her to become his ideal lady. I want to draw out the potential resting inside that boy and make him an ideal opponent and duel with him to end my life. Don't worry I won't do any kidnapping like Genji, I too have my honor as a king. I'm searching for an excuse to train that boy without getting in the way of Sirzechs and Ajuka's plan." I told my trusted partner as i watched the boy blush at the girl's confession.

I also notice Rias' interest in the boy, even asking the cat girl to watch him. It was too early to decide whether her interest is for the better or the worse. She probably wants to recruit him to her Peerage.

I then took a stroll around the town enjoying the peace and freshness as I try to put my plans into motion.

~Flashback End~

I watch the angel's actions from a distance without drawing attraction towards myself. Everything was ordinary for the whole duration in the date but at the end of their date the girl revealed her true identity and killed the boy.

"Do not blame for your predicament, rather blame God who gave you're your [Sacred Gear]. At least be honored that someone as irrelevant and repugnant as you is killed by a high-class fallen angel like me." She said and left him there to die. I walk up to him and saw his face. He is in so much in shock and pain that he did not even notice me. He'll die if I don't do anything. This guy has a strong will to live, he doesn't want to die like this. Therefore, I will help him. I searched his pockets and took out the leaflet that was given to him by Rias' bat familiar.

"Well, consider yourself lucky that you have such dormant power and potential inside you. From now on your true life begins and you will live to kill me."

I told to him as I poured a very small amount of magic into the leaflet. As the leaflet glows red, I took that as a signal to retreat and used my Authority, [Predator in the wind] to dissipate in the wind, leaving the boy to Rias' care.

Chapter 2 End

I am sorry to disappoint you if you were waiting for a fight between Sirzechs and Godou. I will make it as a flashback when I introduce a certain battle freak as he plays a big role in it. I wanted to write it just like the light novel but I didn't want to leave the people wondering where Godou came from so I made the origin part.

Chapter 4: The first answer

Disclaimer: I do not own Campione! And Highschool DxD as they belong to their respective owners. This is written purely for the purpose of entertainment and I do not earn any money from this fictional work.

Chapter 3 : The first answer..

I, Rias Lilian Gremory, the apparent Heiress of the Gremory clan, am currently having tea and looking over some documents delivered to me by Onii-sama.

I looked outside the window of my workroom. The light was bright, weather is sunny, birds singing a lovely tune.

I frowned. Today is a cheerful day but yet, strangely I'm feeling a restless disquieting feeling deep in my gut. This strange feeling of foreboding often happen before a big event or incident that would forever be etched in my memories. It is not frequent and was said to be a mutation of some kind like the Super devils

Everything eventually worked out well, Godou has started to open up ever so slightly but there is still too many things that I don't know about him. He appeared in our life out of nowhere. Even now, we do not know of his origins, age, ability and the reason he often broods. I still remember those eyes of his, filled with such complex emotions that of anger, pain and hatred that I did not understand as a child when I met him for the first time. What is more weird is that those negative emotions were directed at himself and… the world.

He is a very strange person, a mysterious person who wants to kill himself. Well aside from our guest's tendency to try to indirectly cause his own death and fail miserably, everything in the underworld is also going properly. This is a relatively peaceful period despite the ongoing cold war between the biblical factions. Too peaceful… so silent and peaceful as if it is the calm before the disastrous storm.

My peerage's and my life in Kuoh is also normal… well as normal as a devil's life can be, occasional hunting of stray devils, talking and playing chess with my best friend, fulfilling wishes of normal humans. Life is good but then I noticed a certain brown haired human who I suspect, bears a strong Sacred gear. He is amusing, his antics, his perverted tendencies, his… err… devotion to breasts which already borderlines worship on par with the most zealous priest. After watching him, I got interested and ordered my rook, Koneko to watch the perverted human much to her dismay as evident when her stoic façade cracked and her eyes twitched for a split-second.

Those thoughts, however, were brushed aside when suddenly, a bright light was emitted, showing the teleportation circle in the floor, signaling someone seeking to summon me and make a contract. The sheer magical energy in it was massive and powerful, extremely so. For I high-class devil like me and a King to boot to be summoned, the summoner must have quite the magical ability. Well, might as well look who my lucky summoner is. But why did the disquieting feeling in me grow?

(scene change)

When I arrived at the scene, I glanced at my surroundings, I am at the local park little far from the school. I looked around to search for my mysterious summoner and saw the very brown haired boy I was thinking just a while ago.

I would have smiled at the coincidence if he did not have a big hole in his stomach and is not currently bleeding to death. There is no sign of the weapon that impale him, however, there is still a trace of a certain magic, a magic that brother warned me about, the holy magic used by the angels and their fallen counterparts.

I looked around. I sincerely doubt that the angels would risk a war and venture in a land in Far East Asia, far outside their main area of influence which is Europe so it must have been the Fallen Angels who are wide-spread compare to the secluded angels.

Koneko reported that a Fallen Angel posed as a student in a neighboring school and proceeded to pretend to be the boy's girlfriend. At that time, I was at lost and did not know what to do so I did nothing but told Koneko to continue watching the boy.

Lately, the fallen angels strangely have become more active in this city and there has been a few sightings of them by my peerage. The Fallen Angels probably tried to recruit him but failed but if the fallen angels killed this boy to avoid others from getting him then he must have posed as a large threat to kill him in the territory of the Devils with the still ongoing cold war to consider. I wonder what was so special in him that got the Fallen Angels feel threatened. I know that he has a Sacred Gear but surely Grigori, the Fallen angel Organization, would not risk invading another's territory because of a single Sacred Gear user.

It was then that I decided to resurrect him as my pawn, I can only hope that he would be useful in breaking my engagement. Also, he must have a very powerful will and Sacred Gear if his could summon a high class devil in that state.

Anyway, I might need more cute servants to fight for me in the near future. It will be a win even if he doesn't have anything special. I am confident that I can help him grow to be formidable as my other servant would, eventually.

I took out a pawn piece and placed it over the boy's chest. The Gremory's symbol drew itself in the air around the boy and the area started glowing red.

"I, Rias Lilian Gremory, sole heiress to the Great Pillar Family of the Gremory, summon you, Issei Hyoudou, back to this land of living as my servant and claim your life for myself. Your life shall belong to me from this moment onwards." I announced as I watch the process being completed but to my shock, the magic circle began to dim signaling the lack of power of a single piece to reincarnate him.

So I then added another piece to reinforce the magic but once again to my shock, it was still not enough.

"Ok, what is the deal with this boy?" I loudly voice my question as I prepare myself to add another piece into the boy.

This boy is strong but the question is where does his strength lie? A supernatural heritage or a really strong Sacred Gear?

One by one I added another piece but failed every time. No matter the number of pieces I put in the boy, the ritual just doesn't successfully reincarnate him. Soon I had already inserted eight pawn pieces into the boy. Finally after inserting the eight pieces the magic circle stabilized and the ritual completed.

Finally… to think that he was worth all of my pawn pieces… I can only hope that it was worth it…

He just became a devil, I do not think that I should rush his introduction to the supernatural world and give him time to calm himself after such a traumatic event. I can only imagine how his heart was broken by the fallen hussy who tricked and hurt my servant, emotionally and physically.

I decided to watch him for the time being. I used my Demonic Magic to teleport him to his home and retreated myself to the library to search more about this vision and strange occurrences.

Godou's POV

"…Nice work, Rias. You have made a very good decision to have reincarnated a very powerful serpent as your servant. I can already see that he would be a fine addition to your peerage… Though… I must say, I'm impressed. It seems that it was a good idea to look after you when you were still a young child. Both you and your peerage had shown a large amount of potential, if barely touched." I muttered behind a large tree just a small distance from my original position, watching Rias to the deed.

Well everything is working according to my will…

My plan is good so far and I look forward to the waking of that boy's hidden power. Maybe I should investigate on those damn crow's purposes and plans. They are beginning to be more irritating recently and I can already sense trouble brewing…

'Hmm… what should I do now? The boy would need some time to realize his potential… and I am beginning to get a bit… bored' I thought.

I sighed. Boredom is one of the most formidable adversaries of immortals. When I am bored, I usually spar against the idiot or onee-sama but they aren't here right now and few could keep up with me in battle. I should also consider that I cannot callously fight against legendary beings without gathering so much negative attention and risking a wars. Unlike home where Campiones and Heretic Gods rule above almost every faction, this world has a fickle balance of power and upsetting it can lead to the destruction of the world several times over.

I distinctly remembered destroying a large forest and shaking the ground when I battled against Sirzechs and that was when neither of us was serious. It was a big scare when the ground suddenly shook which led to a lot of devils panicking. In the end, Grayfia and others admonished us for our ill-conceived actions and disregard of the damage to the surroundings, though Sirzech was punished more so than me.

"King, don't you have a large amount of trash to dispose of? Why don't we take the biggest order and complete it. That may slightly alleviate your boredom." My loyal sword, Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi suggested.

I considered my friend's advise. Well it's true that I take care of the low level trash as I'm usually bored but that hardly satiates the desire and the excitement derive from battling Gods… but… haaa… that will have to do. After all, a King does have to get rid of the scum no matter how small from his Kingdom, doesn't he?

A few days ago, Godou sensed the presence of 'Light', an element used by Angels, Fallen Angels and Exorcists. After a few investigation, Godou learned that what he felt was the Fallen Angels who brought their pets, the Stray Exorcists. The Stray Exorcist were involved quite a bit in the illegal part of the city to try to subtly spread their master's influence in the city. That incursion itself was odd, Godou sincerely doubt that Azazel, the Governor of the Grigori, would do this… He did not strike him as a man who would risk a war by trespassing on a known devil territory. Godou, therefore, concluded that these are the work of Rogues from Grigori but the question of why still remains. Why would they dare tread on the territory of a faction they had a fragile peace with? Especially considering the fact that two of the Heiress of the more prominent family of the 72 Pillar Clans reside here. And there is also the fact that they both are the younger siblings of two Maous who were both known for their sibling complex. Hmmm… perhaps this is what they are here for… another great war…

'Perhaps the Stray Exorcist can shed some light.' My sword offered.

"Hmmm… perhaps… let's go hunt ourselves few Rouge Exorcists." I took my phone from my pocket, the advanced one from my dimension, of course and called a certain someone.

~3rd POV~

"The next shipment of items shall be delivered to the directed location in exactly 7 days."

In an old, dirty and abandoned warehouse that bad guys generally use and police never watched out for, a man with thuggish face normally seen on gangsters and wannabes told another man in a white cloak reminiscent of a priest's garbs that looked like he came from a cosplay convention. These two men are surrounded by other thugs and guys in the same white cloak. Both remained vigilant of the other group's actions in case they betray them as they watched their leader complete their deal.

Silence permeated the area as the stood off, giving each other a scrutinizing gaze filled with distrust. The gangsters outnumber the priests and has guns, mostly small arms like pistols and a small number of rifles, bigger guns are hard to get in japan. The priests on the other hand, had scabbards for swords and holsters for pistols, but none were drawn. There was a pregnant silence for a few moments

"Where is the merchandise?" the leader of the strange cloaked men inquired, staring at the thug's eyes directly.

"Whoah! Not so fast! Where is the money first?" he asked back, glancing at the cloaked men with eyes filled with distrust. They first came around a few months ago from nowhere, surprising the other gangs with their strange garbs and weapons.

The priest narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He glared at the leader of the gangsters who in turn gulped and uncomfortably fiddled his gun, his finger twitching at the trigger. Contrary to the beliefs of most, not all gangsters are idiot who only knew how to destroy and follow… well most are imbeciles who always gets in trouble but the leader of this gang is not. To not get caught by the police would need intelligence and skill in subtlety after all. The leader knew that these guy are strange but also dangerous and very much so as evident with the 'sudden disappearance' of the other gangs that disagreed with them and those who openly shown their disdain for outsiders.

When they first came, the gangs figured out that they are foreigners from Europe and they have a lot of connections with other underground empires but only a few in Japan so they concluded that this city would be their staging point to increase their influence and expand their empire. While they had a 'deal' of trading and smuggling, that Japanese gangs only benefited in a short-term because in the future, the leader believed, that they would snatch their 'business'. But unfortunately most of the other leaders were blind to this fact and only cared about the present.

Years of 'negotiating' with other crime bosses had allowed him to have an instinct for danger and that very instinct is now shouting at him, loudly as it cries that these men are not to be trifled with..

Unconsciously swallowing his saliva, the smuggler relented, deciding not to test these guys patience and gestured to the 5 crates far behind his group, shadowed by the warehouse.

He does not know what was inside the crates, he felt safer not to pry and did not question these people. The crates came from Europe and was very heavy. He suspected it to be weapons but shrugged it off as it was not his business.

The subordinates of the cloaked guys approached the crates and proceeded to open them. The gangsters tensed, pointing their guns at the priests but one signal from their leader made them lower their guns, reluctantly so.

After moments of touching and looking warily at the contents of the crates, the priests sent a nod to their leader who gave a signal for another priest to bring out a large briefcase which the leader could swear that they did not carry to the place.

The priest opened the case, revealing a large amount of cash.

The gangster grunted and gestured for his thugs to check the whether it was real or not.

But before they could do so, they stopped when a voice was heard in the area.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Dealing with Exorcist rejects… are you aware of how dangerous this is?"

Suddenly, everyone's head whipped to turn towards the person who said those words. The gangsters tensed and pointed their guns and the priests gripped the hilt of their swords and the handles of their guns but did not draw their weapons.

The man was a teenager, probably still in high school. He was handsome but average with black hair and eyes.

"My, my, now, what do we have here?" He asked to no one in particular and looked at the priests and the smuggler. "Pets of the fallen and a third-class criminal scum."

The gangster bristled and yelled out insult to the youth who merely glared to make them quiet. The smuggling leader, on the other hand, was confused and offended, confused because he called the priests pets of the fallen and offended because in his opinion he was at least second-class… to be put in the same level as these idiots... how insulting…

He was about to say something but when he looked at the boy's soul piercing eyes, he felt fear, primal fear freezing his body and mind. Remember the instinct that was shouting earlier? Well… it was now thrashing around while screaming, shrieking and screeching incoherently in his mind… never in his entire life did he feel so afraid… of this monster… this devil… before him…

There was silence before the priests charged with a battle cry, swords and guns in hand. The boy only glanced at them, eyes twinkling with amusement.

*Slash*

*Thud*

In a single slash from a sword previously absent, the majority priests all dropped dead.

It was then that the thugs became afraid, very afraid of the boy who is now wielding an ominous black blade coated with blood. They thought the boy was done for and would be impaled by swords and covered with bullet wounds but never did they expect him to defeat the strange cloaked men in a single swing.

Meanwhile, the priest were wary and very close to pissing themselves as they gaped at the man. They are not stupid, they had brought their light weapons for any kind of Devil intervention. It would only be common sense because they are in a Devil territory without backup from Grigori. Only a moron would act in the open and use magic during daytime in a frequently visited area like the park, doing so would only gather the attention of devils.

Overall, they have the power to defeat a single mid-class Devil and even stand a chance against a high-class one but hell... they anticipated this, but were nonetheless surprised and scared at the creature that killed three quarters of their forces in a single swing of a sword that screams power.

The youth glanced at the thugs.

"Oh dear… uninvolved witnesses…" The youth said as, without any movement he rendered the thugs unconscious by using a simple low-powered hypnotic spell. The criminals went down with a thud except their leader who was still standing, staring into space, trying to comprehend what in the hell is it that he got into…

He was not asleep because for a regular human, he has some strong will and control over his mind and because the spell used was very weak.

"Ahh… now, where were we?" the youth's words shook the priests out of their stupor.

"Use light spells! Burn him!" the leader shouted as he and his group fired dozen of their light based spells at the interloper.

The man did not move and he let the attacks hit him or rather he let it dissipate when contact is made. The Exorcists were once again shocked that their light spells which may be far inferior to that of an Angel or their fallen counterpart, were still damaging to Devils so to see a Devil shrug of multiple of their attacks.

"Now… my turn…" The powerful man raised his hands as lightning danced in his fingertips. The priest suddenly felt a sense of foreboding and wore an 'Oh! Shit!' expression.

The mysterious man pointed his fingers at the cloaked men and lighting forked and instantly hit all of their targets, frying them as they convulsed in pain, leaving only one exorcist alive, the leader of the Exorcist who Godou purposely spared from the lighting attack.

The survivor looked at his fallen comrades and back to the youth.

"You filthy Devil! how dare yo- ARRGGGHHH!" the Exorcist's words were cut off by his own indignant shriek of pain as the black swords was now embedded into his thighs.

The youth twisted his sword, making the man scream more.

"No, no" he said in a patronizing tone. "How dare you tread to my territory without my permission." He told the man who was sobbing in pain. "So much hubris to believe that this act of transgression would be unopposed by the King of this land."

He grabbed the crying man by his throat and slammed him to the wall and through it.

He walked to where the exorcist landed and sliced off his arms in one swift stroke.

"GaaahhhHHHH!" the priest was no crying, touching the stub where his arm was previously located. He thrashed in the ground cradling himself and crying like a child.

"Now, now, you see, I am a merciful man, tell me why are the Fallens operating in this city and who is your boss and In return, I will grant you mercy." The last part was said with a smile that did nothing to comfort or assure the priest.

A spark then appeared in the Exorcist's eyes, a spark of confidence and absolute conviction. An expression that would look convincing if he was not bloodied, weak and his face, marred with tears and blood. In the end, it only amused the attacker.

"F-fuck you! …L-lord K-kokabiel would get you for this, you filthy Devil! You hear me, you monster! He will crush you!" The Exorcist practically screamed, blood flying from his mouth.

The youth's eyes widened slightly at the news and understanding came to him.

"Ah… I see…so it is that guy…" he muttered. "Then as per agreement…" he trailed off, staring at the Exorcist.

"…"

*Thud*

The Exorcist's head fell in the ground with a sound and the man's sword was now in a different position, as if a swing was just made.

"A quick death is nothing but an act of mercy to those who dared cross a King."

He glanced at the area filled with blood, holes bodies of dead Exorcist, his eyes eventually landed on the leader of the gang who was on the ground, shaking and still staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"Oho? Still awake, I see." He said, glancing at the man who was scared stiff before taking out his phone.

He put his phone on his ear and gave the man the sign for silence which only scared the man further. "Shhh…" He then exited the warehouse.

(Scene Change)

Outside the warehouse, he stood and talked to his phone. "My work finished and I got some interesting news. Clean up this mess, will you?"

A few muttering was heard from the phone before the call ended. The man stared at the starry night sky, a smile on his face.

"Hehe… hehehehe… Hahahahahah!" his chuckle became a laugh. "Ah… truly, things would become more interesting."

(Scene Change)

Later that night, the police would come to a warehouse after an anonymous call was made. The warehouse would be filled with signs of battle and filled with dead bodies. They concluded that it was just a criminal dealing gone wrong.

Unknown to them is that they saw only what would satisfy them and the evidence are twisted to match that story. Magical tools and weapons are disposed of and memories of the gang members are twisted.

In the end the smuggled package disappeared, assumed to be stolen by whoever survived the massacre and a witness was left muttering things about monsters and demons. The man was put in an asylum after they deemed him mentally unstable.

But none of them found the single feather left in the crime scene. A black feather reminiscent of a crow.

People i got hit by a fuckin bike so I'm forced to bed rest. Please give me some time to upload the next chapter and sorry for the delay. READ and REVIEW please. By the way if this fic gets 100 follows or favorite then I gonna write 10k chapters from that day so please give your support. it motivates me to write longer chapters ...

Chapter 5: Such a bad day

Disclaimer: I do not own Campione! And Highschool DxD as they belong to their respective owners. This is written purely for the purpose of entertainment and I do not earn any money from this fictional work.

Chapter 3: Such a bad day…

Godou's POV

"So it was Kokabiel, eh…" Azazel muttered as he stroked his goatee with an odd contemplating look on his face.

I am currently accompanying him after he invited me for a drink inside his apartment or as he vehemently called it, 'Kuoh-branch hideout'. Though in my opinion, a tiny, cheap and dirty apartment that is barely livable even by a NEET's standards isn't really suited to be a hideout.

"Hmm?" I looked at the other man's expression. Now that is curious, he didn't seem surprised, just… disappointed? betrayed? hurt? I don't know. "You suspected it?"

It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement of a fact. I know Azazel is not stupid, in fact, he is one of the most paranoid person I had ever met, always forming contingency plans for even the most ridiculous situations, I mean, why would he make a scenario for the appearance of a breast spirit serving under a God of breasts from an alternate dimension, that is just ridiculous even by my standards and I came from another dimension and technically killed a God of Victory with a stone tablet and stole his powers when I was just 16-year old.

Going back to the topic, Azazel is rarely surprised and Kokabiel is hardly the first one to disregard the laws of Grigori and try to foolishly restart the war so I wouldn't be shocked if he thought of such possibility even before Kokabiel planned to do anything.

"…" Azazel's features twitched a little as savored the taste of vintage wine from his glass but otherwise said nothing. In his face was an odd and unreadable expression

I sighed. Knowing it's hard to press the Azazel for information when he doesn't want to talk, I immediately changed the topic, "Well, that aside, what have you got for me?"

At the change of subject, he immediately reverted back to his normal irritatingly upbeat tone. "Well because you are such a good contractor, this time, I got you something special." He smiled.

"Oh? Special? How so?" I asked while leaning forward slightly, intrigued.

"Easily S-class." He answered. "Also from Greece, recently escaped captivity and is already sighted by a few locals."

That got me a bit interested. If it was not caught immediately and was able to roam freely as to be sighted by normal humans then it would at least be a lot stronger than the ones before.

"Hmmm… S-class huh? I just hope he would provide some challenge… unlike the last one... that was really pathetic…" I muttered glaring at the Fallen, blaming him for the uninteresting fight. I spent quite some time to travel to its location and was met with a disappointing opponent. It even quivered in fear with just a slight sliver of my power.

"Only you would call an Orthrus, pathetic…" He dryly muttered in a soft voice. "You monster…"

However, I ignored him. "So where can I find it?"

"I'll send you the coordinates." He replied immediately. "Be careful though, the Greek Faction is also pursuing it."

I snorted derisively. "Do you think they could, in the least, pose even the tiniest amount of threat to me?"

My mind wandered back to when some idiotic fools attempted to show the 'weak and pathetic human' where he stands nearly made me laugh. I made sure they were appropriately dealt with but quite a number of them were really persistent, even when I crucified and burned a few, they did not back off and kept coming back for revenge.

He took a sip from his glass "Of course not, I'm not doubting your power, I'm just saying that you should be more mindful of offending the Greeks. The pursuers may try to question or detain you, an unauthorized and unknown person, for getting in their way… but knowing you, that would end in a disaster."

I stared at him straight in the eyes for a few moments. "…I would not attack without reason, if they do not do anything to offend me, then I would also do nothing against them." I continued sharply. "However, if a King is insulted then he could not help but punish the fools that affronted him." At the end of my words, I let out a bit of my power and gazed at his eyes.

I, of course, know that the Olympians are dangerous as enemies, their lore wasn't much different from my world's counterpart. Based on Azazel, just the Trio would be able to subjugate the whole underworld. They also were once the predominant faction in the world a long time ago, ruling their lands uncontested and even now, they are still a major faction residing in the crossroad between the three continents and thus, in the center of countless other factions. The fact that they survived countless crisis and still reigned supreme for some time speaks volumes of how powerful they are… BUT, that still doesn't exempt them from punishment from a King

Azazel, seemingly unaffected, merely sighed. "Well, I tried." He shrugged.

"Not by much though." I snorted. "That aside, what about my other payment? Have you found it yet?" What I asked Azazel to find was another magical Artifact that holds enormous power. I may have possessed multiple Legendary Items and weapons in form of Authorities but that doesn't mean I would overlook acquiring more artifact that would aid me in the future. As vast as my abilities and powers are, I am still not omnipotent nor am I omniscient, that is why I was hoping those items would fill the gap in my skills or help me in unexpected situations as I am not arrogant to assume that I am totally invincible, my past is a bleak reminder of that fact.

"Of course," He replied without missing a beat. "Intel suggest that it's somewhere on the northwestern region of the underworld."

"Hmm…" North-west, huh? That isn't that far…

"By the way, how is Sirzechs nowadays?" My thoughts were brushed aside by Azazel's inquiry.

"The Sis-con?" Sirzechs? Does he suspect something?

Recently, the Sirzechs is still trying hard to improve the underworld's security because, apparently, there have been info leaks. They assumed it was the Old Maou faction who was a bit quiet these days so they had their men discreetly investigate. That is not known to the other factions though, the Devils covered everything as they did not want to be seen as weak nor do they want to reveal their vulnerability. But considering the fact that within the three factions, the Fallen have the best intel network so sooner or later, it would eventually be leaked to this guy but… until then he doesn't need to know that plus I have no interest in involving myself in their petty squabbles and small cold wars.

"Sis-con?" He laughed raucously. "Ahahaha! Only you would be brave enough to dare call the infamous Crimson Satan, a sis-con!" It took a few minutes but he got his laughter in control. "Hehe… And yes, how is he these days?"

"The usual." I answered curtly. Meaning, he is still whipped by Grayfia and still displays immaturity that is unbecoming of a Maou. Though, I still wonder where he got his idiocy from— I mean, his parent were polite and formal and so is little Rias so that must mean it came from the Super devil mutation.

If you think clearly, all the so-called Super Devils have issues with their mental health, one is bat-shit crazy, another was an anti-social and detached and the last one was— to put it lightly—simply retarded. Fortunately, the so-called retard's child only inherited his power not his imbecilic attitude, but that must be credited to his wife.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes."

"Hahaha!" he laughed, and then paused. "Though, he is lucky to have a reliable assistant…" His eyes glinted in intrigue. "I heard there is something interesting going on in the underworld but I wasn't able to find out more—"

'for now, at least' I mentally added

"—would you care to enlighten a close friend?" he smiled genially, leaning forward.

'Close friend?' I mentally snorted.

First off; we're not close, second; friend implies two or more people sharing a bond of friendship which in turn implies the existence of mutual trust— something that we don't have. I know that Azazel think of me as uncontrollable force, an existence that upsets the delicate balance they took comfort in. There are probably dozens of counter-measure and contingency plans in case of me going rogue. He only remains close because of his curiosity and so that he could watch me better and to gain a better understanding of myself. In short he thinks of me as a potential threat…

… But then again, a potential threat is a threat

I, on the other hand, think of him as a business partner, a rather manipulative one at that. I am sure he didn't earn his position by his altruistic, benevolent and pacifistic personality, please note the sarcasm. He didn't survive 'falling' by being stupid or weak, the reason he survived the harsh life without Heaven's support and with his brothers or should I say former brothers hunting him as one of the first few Fallen was that, deep down there exist a cunning, sly, manipulative mastermind that would sacrifice everything for the sake of peace. And that fact brings me to be wary of him.

"I could but then… that would cost you."

"No thank you then." He slumped back in his chair. "That would probably cost a Mythical beast only seen in stories and Legenday Artifact long lost in time."

"…" Of course, I knew that he would refuse, he could probably find out more than I could've known.

"Speaking of legendary artifact, any interesting encounter with a Sacred Gear?" Azazel's voice chimed.

Outward, my face displayed no shock or surprise at his sudden question. What brought this on? Is he already aware of current Sekiryuutei? No… probably not, if so, he would have already made an offered him a place in the Fallen faction and knowing their shared interests (Women), that would not be much difficult but then his opinion of the Fallen aren't that high considering that his ex-girlfriend who tricked and tried to murder him was one so Azazel would try to appease him and convince the boy that could theoretically speaking kill Gods. It's probably just his interest in researching Sacred Gears…

"Not that I know of." Sorry you damn crow, the Red Dragon Emperor would be my secret for now, that means I would not allow you to dissect him. Besides, little Rias already made him part of her peerage.

"I see…"

"Back to the matter at hand, what are you going to do now? You already know the mastermind but not his plot, how are going to turn this to your advantage without causing a war? What your plan?" I am admittedly a bit curious about this conspiracy that is currently ongoing.

I mean, what would this he do? Kokabiel was only a figurehead, someone to rally those who fallen who shares the interest for the war to restart and if he dies, another would eventually just take his place. And besides, those who would like to restart the war doesn't only consist of vengeful Fallen Angels there are also hateful Devils and even a few overly-zealous Angels that would want to destroy the other factions.

He raised his index finger up and wagged it, a coy smile adorning his face. "That, my dear friend, is still in its development phase though I can say that I will return the toys to the dogs in guise of treats while I tighten the collar around their neck."

"I see…" So he was going to give it to Kokabiel with the excuse of safe-keeping, giving him a false sense of security as he assumes that his long-time comrade and leader still trusts him and is unsuspecting of a plot. There is likely more to his plans but I will probably see it later on…

Also, you call me a friend yet we both know that we, in reality, are far far away from it.

"Then I'm out of here." I put my cup back to the table and immediately got up.

In an instant, a pair of wings sprouted from my back. Not wasting any more of my time in his presence and with my objectives completed, I took off...

…

…As in right now, indoors… well outdoors now seeing as I made a new large hole in the roof. As much I wanted to revel in seeing his face scrunched in annoyance, I have an opponent waiting.

Issei's POV

I can't believe it, it was dream come true, Yuuma-chan, my first girlfriend and the girl with whom I'm going to lose my virginity to. Hah! suck that, Matsuda and Motohama, I am losing my V-card first! I can already see their face green in envy…

Well, enough about them, I have a girl waiting… looking at Yuuma-chan, my heart skipped a bit.

Her face is completely cherry red and she is exuding a very shy and innocent aura while being completely naked. And if anyone asked me where I was then I would have gladly told them that I was just there, along with her. Wait let me rephrase this, I was on top of her on a bed with the two of naked.

"Please, be gentle." She pleaded softly, abashed and nervous like I am.

I gulped and mentally said Itadakimasu as I extended my hands toward her well rounded and perky breast, the physical manifestation of man's hopes and dreams, the ever-distant utopia only granted to a selected few, I feel like King Arthur drawing his glorious sword from the stone, accomplishing something that thousand failed to do. Old man who opened my eyes to a whole new world, I wish you could see me right now.

It was slow and shaky but eventually my hand was able to get close to her breast, I was going to paradise but once there were only millimeters of space coming between my hand and those God-damn bountiful breast, something happened…

*Shatter*

My surroundings cracked and everything in the background suddenly dissolved not unlike that of a porcelain leaving only Yuuma-chan, me and the bed.

What the hell?

*Drip*

Eh?…drip?

*Drip*

I looked downwards and saw a small puddle of liquid… red liquid and a spear of light piercing my stomach… eh?

I… I'm bleeding?

While I am paralyzed and shocked, Yuuma-chan's hand touched my cheeks, palming it. Cold… why are her hands so cold… I slowly turned to look at Yuuma-chan

"…Yuuma-chan?" What I saw utterly froze me and sent a nasty shiver up my spine. In place of the angelic face of the hot girl before me, there was a smile, not resembling a charming teenage girl's but a malicious demon's.

"Would…" Her face came close to my cheeks, expression not fading. I can feel the air of her breath but rather than a warm breeze than would send my mind to overdrive, it was a cold, hollow-feeling one that gave me goosebumps. "Would you… die for me?" Her grin grew impossibly wider.

"…Eh? What did you say?" What? Did I hear wrong? But I knew somewhere deep inside of me what I am feeling right now wasn't much of a confusion than it was a feeling of expectation and… fear

WOULD

YOU

DIE

FOR

ME?

Her words were soft, slow, deliberate and most of all, clear. Denial was what I wanted to feel yet it was taken aside by her clear wording and the hole in my stomach.

Fear. Pure, utter, unadulterated fear, was what I felt. My self-preservation instinct rattled and shook as I listened to her words filled with malicious intent. It was intoned in such a manner that shook me to the core and made me fear for my very existence, so much that I almost forgot about the spear on my stomach.

Her face twisted to one that of ridicule while still retaining her grin. "A filthy human like you, dare assume that I would lower myself to procreating with a lowly degenerate?" Her voice was cold, and venomous.

She lifted her hand as light swirled and formed into a spear. It was directed at my chest, my heart to be exact. "Know your place!"

"!"

The spear was thrusted and then…

Everything turned black…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(ZZZZZ)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I fell of my bed, roused awake from my own scream and drenched with my sweat.

*Hah**Hah* What was that? A nightmare?

My hands won't stop shaking. What is happening to me? and more importantly what happened yesterday? Did Yuuma-chan really stab me? Was that also a dream?

If I was injured then I must have a scarring or something right? It is only logical to have some scar once a large wound heal and I think a hole in your stomach is large enough to cause one. I hurriedly stripped and discarded away my t-shirt as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Nothing… There is absolutely nothing on my torso that could even remotely hint any kind of injury. I glanced at the alarm clock, the date in particular… something did happen yesterday…

So it was not a dream after all… yeah, it was simply too realistic… and painful

What in the hell is going on? Oh, Go— Gah! The hell? My head suddenly felt the painful headache I have ever experienced. I gritted my teeth as I cradled my head in an attempt to soothe the torturous migraine.

I peeked at my clock with my head still hurting a bit. I woke up a few minutes earlier than normal and—

*Grumble~*

—It was time for breakfast.

I opened the door to get some toast only for something to catch my eye.

Huh? Isn't the Legendary Holy Harem Brigade, Busty Trinity Edition? Oh, yeah Matsuda lent it to me, I need to return it today. So I grabbed it and walked downstairs to eat mother's breakfast.

…

…

…

"ISSEI! What have I told you about doing 'it' in the morning?!" came mother's shrill voice.

"What? No, Mom! I wasn't doing that!"

"Then why are you naked?!"

"…" I was struck speechless, unable to form any sort of convincing argument. What was I supposed to say? I just woke up tired after my girlfriend stabbed me with her spear and I just undressed to see if there were after effects left? Unfortunately, mother took my silence as guilt and thus starting another embarrassing lecture about self-control.

Goddamni— ouch! The hell?

"Issei! Are you even listening?!"

…This is such a bad day…

3rdPOV

Shortly after the whole lecture about controlling one's lustful urges which was quite freaky coming from his mother, Issei eventually took off to school.

Immediately, Issei spotted his lifetime buddies with whom he shared his ideals, views and dreams with at the back of the school field, watching those delectable, delicious bouncing bits of the track and field female members while hiding in a bush.

It didn't take much time for him to join them and for his eyes to feast upon the fit, tight and sexy bloomers. As he was doing so, he asked also his friends about his murderous ex-girlfriend.

Hearing Issei talk about having a girlfriend, they showed surprise and shock at the prospect of him having one before them and began to question him whether he mistook an Eroge for reality. While a bit insulted, Issei was more confused as he distinctly remember introducing (read as 'bragging') Yuuma-chan to them.

More question began to form in his minds. He really doubted that they would forget a woman like Yuuma-chan. Looking back, he realized that he didn't even have anything except his memories to prove her existence. Her contact info on his phone is gone, even his call history did not say anything about their calls. It's like the world was pointing to the fact that she doesn't and didn't exist. This especially made Issei extremely confused, if the person known as Amano Yuuma doesn't exist then why did he have memories of her. Hallucinations? Dreams? A figment of his imagination?

'…could it be really be something that he made up?' Issei wondered but wasn't really sure.

But then, he remembered those cold, contemptuous eyes looking down on him, those malicious, mocking smile, sneering at him and those sharp, scornful words…

WOULD

YOU

DIE

FOR

ME?

A shiver run past his spine, causing his friend to look at him oddly.

'No… She is real…' Issei decided. Those were too… realistic to be a product of his wild thoughts.

He stood up abruptly, surprising his companions and walked away. Issei decided that as much as he would like to spend more time ogling those finely shaped legs, he had a more pressing matter to attend to, like figuring out what the heck was going on.

Unfortunately, his friend weren't the only ones that were surprise at his exit, the track and field members were also surprised but it was more at the presence of their perverted peepers.

So as Issei entered the school while mulling about the recent events and ignoring the cries of his co-pervert as they were subjected to a torturous experience of being turned in to floor mats.

Unbeknown to the presence of a certain pair of eyes were watching him in interest.

Rias' POV

I watched my newest addition to my peerage in interest as he exited the courtyard.

He is my pawn— my only pawn, as he already took up all eight pieces of it. He is a large investment in my part and also my hope for the upcoming… event. My future is grim and escape seemed impossible, even brother can't help me. I can only hope that my new pawn can prove himself worthy of 8 pieces that was used to revive him.

…But then, the chance of a newly resurrected pawn of winning against a known prodigy and an immortal to boot isn't that high…

Just thought of the smug, arrogant bastard ruins my mood. 'You'll grow to love him as I grew to love your father.' Mother's words resounded in my mind. I'll grow to love him? That perverted, cocky bastard? The chance of that happening is like the chance of Grayfia turning lovy-dovy.

Ugh! What was worse is that our wedding is doomed to happen and I can only delay it. The thought of me turning into one of his groupies really threatened to make me spill my lunch.

"Ara?" A voice behind me exclaimed.

The voice that belonged to my Queen and closest friend, Akeno Himejima, brushed my thoughts aside. "Isn't that boy our new addition?" Akeno asked as she offered me a cup of tea while gazing at the retreating back of Hyoudou Issei.

I gave a smile as I accepted the drink. "Thank you— and yes, he is," I took a soft sip from the cup. Ahh… a wave of soothing sensation filled me… such a calming beverage… as expected of my Queen, to be able to neutralize the my repugnance of Riser for a while.

Akeno retrieved the summary of Koneko's report about Issei from the desk. "Hyoudou Issei, second year, Human with unknown Sacred Gear of Draconic origin, self-proclaimed 'Harem King'. Famously— or rather, infamously known as one of the 'Perverted Trio'. Bearing below-average grades in almost every classes that it's a wonder how he passed the entrance exam. No notable skill or talent outside his perverted tendency. Likes are… dislikes are pretty boys, gender division of changing rooms and bathrooms among others… No known affiliation, association or connection with any sort supernatural faction." She recited before giggling. "Such an interesting boy."

"…" He certainly is, especially his Sacred Gear.

"Hmm… He took up 8 pawn pieces, right?"

"Correct."

"Do you think it's worth it? Depleting all your pawn pieces at such a crucial time?" My Queen asked softly in concern.

"I have no choice but to take a gamble."

"I see… but you should be careful, without Gasper's help, our chances are…" Akeno trailed off.

Very low… "I know, Akeno… I know…" I reassured her.

Gasper Vladi is a Dhampir who was resurrected by my Mutated Bishop Piece. In terms of combat potential, Gasper was one of my best but unfortunately, his control over his Sacred Gear isn't really good and due to that, he was deemed hazardous to other's safety and that was why he was detained for the time being until he has proper control over his abilities. There is also the fact that he had proven socially incapable of adapting to Devil and Human society and has the tendency of hiding in a cardboard box and regularly wears female clothing… though the latter was accepted because he looked cute in it.

If only he was not forbidden to participate as an active member of my peerage, he could have proven really useful in stalling or subduing even an immortal.

"…I see, and by the way, when are you planning to approach our new member?"

Grateful for the change of subject, I replied. "Soon… I just want to give him time to calm down."

"Indeed, no doubt this whole debacle would be stressful to him, poor boy... to be tricked by a fallen hussy… don't worry Akeno-onee-sama would take good care of you..." She smile at the picture of the said boy in a manner that greatly disturbs me and makes me wonder what sort of 'care' she would grant him, probably involving ropes and candlewax...

Poor boy indeed…

(Issei's POV)

Strange… Everything feels strange since I woke up today, especially tonight. I can feel strength I was sure I didn't possess, I was stronger, faster and can hear even whispers, I can even see in the dark, hehehe… a tool I can exploit to peep.

Even as I walk home, the strange energy is making me stronger bit by bit every second. I can say for a fact that something is wrong with my body.

Possible causes ran through my mind. I already established the fact that I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating… then there only one logical explanation…

I'm turning to a superhero… like Sp*derman

…Nah, that is just ridiculous…

I continued walking for minutes before noticing something strange. Or rather I notice nothing, the whole place was void of any person. Huh! Why is so empty and where are other people? It's not that late is it?

My train of thoughts stopped as I witnessed a black feather falling from the air. Huh?

"!"

All of the sudden a shady guy in a big intimidating, purple coat and fedora hat was looking at me…

Wait…

Quiet and secluded area?

Check.

Lone, innocent teenager?

Check.

Suspicious middle-aged man?

Check

Large trench coat that is easily discarded?

Check

Looking intensely at the said teenager?

Check…

…oh shit… is he what they call a flasher?

He rose a brow at my direction and looked at me as if I'm something interesting.

…Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! I am going to be assaulted!

"!"

He stepped forward ever so slightly.

"Back off!" I yelled as he paused and looked at me straight in the eyes. "I am warning you, you pervert! I am straightly a nacho lover! Not a hotdog one!"

"…"

"…"

'WHAT. THE. HECK?' was the expression written on his face. It was a mix of incredulity, confusion and disdain.

But I did not stop, "I know Kung-fu!" I screamed at him, hand moving in an exaggerated motion. "YOU SHALL NOT TAKE MY INNOCENCE! WACHAA! KARATE-CHOPU!"

"…" His expression was... I can't even begin to explain it.

"…" He is still here…

Silence, pure utter silence.

Maybe, just maybe… this wasn't such a good idea…

I probably should just run away with the help of this strange power I get during night, yeah… that's seem to be the best course of action to take…

Quick! While he is still distracted my magnificence, RUN! I immediately bolted, not really caring where I am going just wanting to get away from the pervert.

"!"

A person was blocking my way… it was the flasher… Damn it!

"Trying to run away? That's futile! Answer me! Who is your Master?" He asked gruffly.

How the heck did he do that? Freaking F*lash Step?! And what in the deepest depths of hell is this guy talking about? Master? Like… SM play…?

…Oh Shit! I am in extreme danger! I never be a victim of Shibari! I side myself with the *ssassins who believe in freewill than the T*mplars.

I took a step backward but the pervert also took one forward

"I'll ask again for the last time. Answer me or I'll spear you, Who is—"

Spear me…? Spear me? Is he…? Holy Macaroni! I will not be speared, I am STRAIGHT as a stick!

To hell with you pal. I'm out here. I turned around and ran away again full speed with all the strength my legs can give me away from the area and into the unfamiliar streets. Using the darkness to my advantage, I took several, various turns and corners to shake the fellow who I assume is chasing me off my trail. After sometime maybe 15 minutes give or take, I arrived at an open place.

Completely out of breath, I walked towards a fountain... Wait I remember this fountain. This place… it's familiar to me.

…It's the Park…

That's right. This is the last place We visited on my date with Yuuma-chan. Why did I came here?

*SHIVER

I can feel the chill behind my back as if someone is behind me... Someone very dangerous… That's what I feel…

My body was completely shaking and I slowly turn around just to see a black feather drop in front of me…

A black feather… like earlier on…

Somehow… this reminds me of something… but what?

"Did you think that I'd let you get way this easily after making a mockery of me? Truly, lowly beings are extreme pain to handle. How your race didn't die off, I would never know." A voice from above resounded in my ears.

…That voice… That strange guy again?

I looked up and saw…

What. The. Hell.

Wings… as black as night, growing out of the man's back. It looks too real to be passed as cos-play.

"Now, Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance you know, dealing with your foul kind especially in such crucial moment. For that we will…" He paused as if something just dawned upon him. "Wait, are you a 'Stray'?" He asked with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

A what?

"This certainly explains the worried and fearful look on your stupid face." He muttered.

What kind of strange stuff are you talking about? It's creeping me out.

He looked down at me with a gaze filled with disdain that was more intense than earlier and I stared back fearfully in confusion.

…

Somehow this situation feels familiar…

Then suddenly, I remembered the last few moments of my date with Yuuma-chan…

Wings…

Yeah… Yuuma-chan also had wings growing out of her back. I think virginity is making me crazy... I know people said that if you stay virgin on 30, you would become a wizard but this is crazy… What is this, some strange result of hormones imbalance?

No, that's not important right now, ignore the fact that he has wings. Think! Issei ,think!. How do I get out of this situation?

"Hmph! Your silence speaks volumes. I don't feel any presence of your Master or any of your fellow. I don't sense anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic circle appearing here. Then according to the current situation, you must be a 'Stray'." He smirked coldly. "So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

There it is again, he called me 'Stray', Is he misunderstanding something? But before I could open my mouth to try to appease or ask him, his hand was outstretched towards me and a certain noise is heard as a strange phenomenon in which light particles gathered on top of his hand.

Wait a minute! These strange things, wings and light spears are the things belonging to the fantasy genre so what are they doing here in the reality genre?!

I'm going to be killed…

WOULD

YOU

DIE

FOR

ME?

A shiver ran through my spine as I looked at the spear with no small amount of fear. I remained frozen, unable to act as I watch the spear be thrown at me.

"!"

Suddenly, the light spear launched towards me is blocked by a male figure with his bare hand.

What just happened?

I was about to die a painful death then this guy came to my rescue. Not that I mind though, I am glad I don't have to die a virgin.

"Really… troublesome…" My rescuer who was standing in front of me threw me a sideway glance. "For long are you going to act like a damsel in distress? How long do you want to be hunted like a prey? How long will you remain weak and be drawn into life threatening situation by mere insects, boy?"

The flasher dude looked surprised before calming down. "So you must be the master… How strange, I didn't even detect you… Next time, don't leave your pets—" But the man was interrupted by my savior

"No, I'm not his master." He corrected.

The winged man looked a bit annoyed at being interrupted but confusion was visible in his features. "Then why—?" But he was once again cut off by my rescuer

"Because, he has the power to kill you yet he runs away like a cowardly craven so I wanted to say something to him and that was why I blocked your attack. There shall be no more interruptions from me, do what you want."

Rescuer my ass… What the fuck? Don't leave me here! I'll get killed!

"And boy, life is all about choices and it's now time for you to choose, what do you want? To kill or to be killed?" He asked rhetorically as the man vanished into thin air just as he appeared without waiting for a response.

I opened my mouth to say something…

But suddenly, a lot of blood came out of my mouth followed by intense pain in my stomach.

"Now that that man was gone, let us resume shall we?" Flasher guy said.

What?

I looked downwards and saw the spear of light, embedded in my stomach… I didn't even notice…

I fell down on my knees with my hands on the ground.

"…GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a blood curling scream.

IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

The pain was inexplicable as it was intolerable. I feel like I was fed with an acid, poison and firestorm together.

I tried to stop the unbearable pain by attempting to pull the spear out but as I touch it, the pain spread to my hands and burn marks appeared in areas in my palm where the spear touched.

Due to the pain, I barely noticed the guy walk towards me while slowly gathering light to make another spear. Is he trying to finish me?

"It must hurt. Light is like poison to your ilk, though you already know that. You are certainly tougher than I thought, others died or passed out after such injury but not like It'sgoing change the fact that you will die anyway." He smirk cruelly as he raised his arm, ready to give the killing blow.

NO! I WANT TO LIVE!

*BOOM!

As if responding to his will, a bright red light flashed and there was suddenly an explosion.

'Don't you dare touch him!" An angry voice of a female called out.

"Guh!" I heard the winged man cry. I looked up and the man holding his injured arm, singed from the explosion.

A woman walked past me and took a protective position in front of me.

Crimson hair... was the first thing I noticed, beautiful locks of luscious hair, colored crimson, the color of passion.

It's so distinct that I can tell without even seeing her face just by looking at her hair, It was Rias Gremory. Yes, that Rias Gremory that is the idol of our school and the object of my admiration and fantasy. I once jerked real hard thing about her.

And now, she was protecting me… or I wish she was, not like that jerk…

"…Crimson hair… You must be from the Pillar House of Gremory..." The winged man sneered. "Are you his actual master or another interloper?" The man glared at Rias with eyes filled with deep-rooted hatred.

Rias looked a bit confused about the interloper part but nonetheless replied with pride. "I, Rias Gremory, am indeed his Master." She glared back with equal intensity. "What are you trying to do, Fallen Angel-san? Are you trying to start something or are you, perhaps, so arrogant as to believe that trespassing and trying causing trouble within my territory and assaulting my servant would go without punishment?

Your servant? What is Gremony-san talking about?

"…" The man took a complicated expression on his face. "Well, it seems that this pet does belong to you and this town is also part of your territory then. I apologize for today but I advise you to not let your pet loose without a collar. People might think he is a 'stray' otherwise and be slain while having a walk."

"Your advice, while unnecessary, is noted. However, your unpermitted presence in devil territory could be taken as a hostile gesture, so I will make this clear, leave or else…"

The man sneered "Or else what?"

"Or else, I could not be blamed for taking appropriate measures against trespasser within my territory." A strange aura envelope Gremory-sempai as the atmosphere seemingly thickened. It was kind of scary and unexpected from someone renowned for her graceful and kind nature, polite attitude and dignified persona… it was intimidating

"…" The man was silent but his frown deepened, I wasn't sure if he was scared.

Rias spoke up "I believe it's now time for you to leave." 'This town, permanently', was left unsaid but not unheard.

"Very well, Heiress of the House of Gremory. I am named Donaseek" the man, now named Dohnaseek introduced himself before showing displeasure upon his face. "I hope we won't meet again."

The crimson-haired girl only smirked but not of amusement. "Likewise."

The man spreads his black wings wide and his body started to float away but…

*SLASH

A sound of steel cutting flesh and bones came from his direction and before I knew it, That Do-not-seek guy was now bifurcated in half and was lying in a puddle of blood…

I felt sick, it was my first time seeing someone die so brutally.

I turned my eyes upwards and saw that jerk that left me to die earlier was now standing on the corpse that was vertically sliced, a black sword in hand…

"What have I told you about letting go of your prey?" He said to Gremory-sempai who was as shocked as I was, but think it was more of who killed the winged man rather than the actual death.

Sempai also looked at the guy in, happiness and familiarity.

What? Do they know each other? is he her boyfriend? Despite the life-threatening situation earlier, I could help but feel jealous if that was the case.

"I'll meet with you tomorrow and let's talk later." He told sempai.

The man looked at me for a bit… was that disappointment…? Odd… and scary…

The last thing I saw before blacking out was him, dissipating in the wind as he did earlier…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(ZZZZZ)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[…WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP OR I WILL SAW OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!]

I woke up with the yandere alarm going off in the morning. I had another nightmare… this time it was about a weird winged flasher/slasher name do-not-seek trying to kill me instead of Yuuma-chan and there also a strange jerk who left me to my death and Gremory-sempai who protected me…

I stretched and yawned, one the corner of my eyes, I saw something odd…

…A man without wearing even an underwear… completely naked sleeping in my bed…

…It was me! I was looking at my reflection in a mirror!

...My naked reflection… which brings in the question of why?

…Why… on earth am I NAKED?!

What the heck is this? I'm fully naked and now that I thought about it, I don't even remember going home! Okay… Do people lose memory at their teenage years or is it just me who's gone loco?

Not that I have a habit of sleeping naked either… that is just ridiculous…

Okay, calm down… first, I have a dream about some pervert… second, I am naked… third, I can't remember yesterday's event clearly… which bring what conclusion…? I'm out…

"…Oh Go—GAH!" A sharp pain was felt within my skull.

"….uhhnn…" came an odd, seductive moan from beneath my blanket.

"!" Who the fuck? whose voice was that? It was so sweet and sexy...

I glanced at the cloth, as if to telekinetically lift it. After a few moments, I finally gathered enough courage and take a peek inside.

"…..Suu~suu~"

WHAT THE &*$*%&*!

There is a crimson haired girl sleeping naked with ME in MY bed. Oh, dear… those smooth, fine-shaped thighs, that silky, luscious hair… that perfect hourglass figure…

…It is our school's idol, the 3rd year sempai! Her famous crimson hair was scattered all over the pillow…

A blood dripped down my nose as I took in all her magnificence.

No, bad Issei, think! What is going on?

Yeah, count prime numbers, they help to calm down.

1, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…

Agh! I can't it anymore!

ATTEN-SHUN!

And so I did, in a manner of speaking…

Can I be blamed? I'm so horny that I can't calm down plus my sword is ready to draw blood.

But first, what the fuck is going on? Am I sleeping with Rias-sempai? Did I really love my V-card? Damnnnn! If I did then why couldn't I remember it? The most special event and I cant remember it! Oh, no! this can't be! I need to remember what I did. I really need to, they are precious memories.

"Ise! Wake up its time for school you are going to be late!" Mon's voice echoes throughout the house. "That's it! If you are doing what I suspect you are then we are in for another 'talk'!" Mon's footstep grew louder by each second, it was like Godzilla, approaching a city, step by step… scary…

Oh, crap! If my pissed off mum is coming up and sees this then I don't have any idea what's going to happen to me…

"uhhnn…is it morning?" Woken up from the loud sounds, Senpai rubbed her eyes in an adorable way… Ahh… so beautiful… A godly figure basked in morning light… it was angelic!

Oh Shit! Mom!

I hurriedly tried to cover her with a blanket but I stepped on it and slipped resulting me straddling her and, as if on cue, in that instant the door to my room opened and my mother gaped at me completely exposed along with my sword on top of sempai…

…This I such a bad day… well, at least I saw Gramory-san naked…

Chapter 4 End

If anyone thing the rating is not suitable for the content please PM me. I'll change it to M. Anyways How was the chapter? Thank you Darth Brony for the cover pic.

Chapter 6: a small note

Ok people, if you were wondering if I was dead or lost interest in this fic. let me clarify and remove some of your doubt. i had alot of troubles in real life. Exams , laziness etc etc, you know the list. On top of all this, my health was a major problem as well. Health still remains a problem but currently i have enough time in my hands to restart writing.

As a matter of fact we (me and ) are starting to remaster the fic. I just wanted to let you know that this story will again rise up and soar in the glory.

you will be hearing from me very very soon.


	2. Author note

the new remasted fic has been uploaded. It's under the title DxD Campione: legends and paradox. Go read it. tnx


End file.
